


Just Another Night at the ER

by agirlintheville



Series: Hulkeye Dads [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlintheville/pseuds/agirlintheville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he looked over at her, the nurse held out her hand. "I’m Rosa . I was helping take care of your daughter here."</p><p>He ignored her hand and pulled her into a one arm hug, careful to keep one hand on Beth’s arm. "I’m Bruce. Thank you. Thank you so much."</p><p>"Oh, it’s...oh! Oh my," she squeaked as Bruce gave her an extra squeeze.</p><p>Beth smiled, "Sorry, Pop’s a hugger."</p><p>"Only for people who save my daughter’s life," Bruce said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night at the ER

Rosa was filling out another discharge form when Jackie popped her head into the nurses’ station. "Hey Rosa! Busy? Got a quick one for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, kid in room 14. Car accident, but very minor injuries. Not sure why she’s here, but Tony said to make she’s treated well."

Rosa rolled her eyes, "One day Tony’s gonna realize that he may rule down at the precinct but he can’t command us ER nurses."

"I would love to be there when you tell him that."

"Yeah, I bet. Gimme a sec. Gotta make sure I leave enough notes for this guy’s primary doc. Why in the world he decided to pierce his own nipples, I’ve never know."

Jackie snickered and held her hand out. "I’ll give it Mica to look over."

Rosa handed the chart over, and stretching, headed over to room 14.

Inside, a young girl sat on the hospital bed, hunched over and glaring at the floor.

Rosa quickly checked her chart. "Hello Elizabeth, I’m Rosa. How are you feeling?"

"Please call me Beth and I’m fine. When can I leave?"

"Well, I’ll have to look you over first and then the doctor will make that call."

The girl curled into herself even more.

Mentally shrugging, Rosa began her exam, keeping up a running commentary to Beth. All she received in reply were grunted responses.

As she finished, she said, "Well, everything looks good. Just a few minor contusions...bruises. It looks like your wrist might be sprained. So we’ll get you a wrap for that. I’ll have the doctor double check. But you’ll be right as rain in a few days."

Beth frowned, "That’s it?"

"That’s it."

"No broken arm, no concussion? Internal bleeding?"

Rosa scrawled her notes, and looked up with a raised eyebrow, "Do you want to be bleeding internally?"

"No, not really," the girl heaved a sigh and wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Okay." She put the chart back and paged the doctor that 14 was ready. "So, was this your first time?"

Beth scrunched up her face, "What?"

"Was this your first time? Sneaking out, I mean?"

"What makes you think I snuck out?"

Rosa leaned back against the sink counter and gestured vaguely in the air. "Well, you’re 16 and you look all dressed up to go out, clothes, nails, and hair done. You’re trying to impress someone for sure. You’re wishing for a major injury, probably in hopes that your parents will forgive your sneaking out. And it was a car accident right? I don’t see the driver here with you, so you probably ditched him or her right quick once you realized how much trouble it was going to be. Smart move there, by the way...were they drinking?"

Beth fell back on the bed, and sighed, "Yeah. It was stupid." She flung her arm over her eyes, "I just wanted to go to this stupid concert, and my stupid dads said no for no good reason, and now I’m gonna be in so much trouble."

Rosa waited, and soon Beth peeked out from under her arm. "I don’t suppose you could just tell them that something is wrong with me," she asked, her eyes wide and pleading. "Nothing too big, just like traumatic stress or something."

Rosa pursed her lips, "I could do that. But then they’ll realize that we fooled them and you’ll probably be in more trouble."

Groaning, Beth hid her face again.

With a small chuckle, Rosa moved to hop on the bed next to her. "Look Beth, kids sneak out. It’s what they do. You’re testing your boundaries. Nothing wrong with that. You know what I think? Just be glad that you’re okay and safe. And if your parents do flip out on you here, I’ll keep you safe."

"Yeah?" Beth looked up at her.

"Yeah."

"My Pop, he’s like the Hulk though. You know?"

"Yeah, well I can go big and green too!" Rosa made a grimacing face and bared her teeth. Beth laughed and sat up. "What? Is it not believable?"

"No, sorry, it was great," Beth smiled. "But the Hulk is like big, you know. You’re like my height?"

"What height is that?"

"Like...short."

Rosa snorted, "Yeah, but I’m tough. You see these muscles?" She pushed up her sleeve to flex her arm and Beth laughed again.

Just then, the door opened. A man with curly hair and panicked brown eyes stood in the doorway. He had a puffy vest jacket thrown over a t-shirt and sweats, and was wearing what looked like loafers. It was fair to say that he looked disheveled at the very least. "Beth?"

Beth slid off the bed. "Papa?," she said, her voice trembling.

For a moment, the man just stood there staring at her. Rosa got off the bed, and began to inch around the girl, preparing to intervene or speak or something.

But then, he rushed forward and wrapped the girl tightly in his arms. With a small sob, she hugged him back. Rosa watched them sway gently back and forth.

"You’re okay," he murmured into her hair. "You’re okay. You’re here and you’re okay."

She nodded into his chest, "Papa, I’m okay."

He stepped back to hold her at arm’s length and looked her over carefully. "You are okay, right? The police said you were just taken here as a precaution."

Rosa, who had been watching with a small smile on her face, cleared her throat, "Yes sir, she is doing fine."

When he looked over at her, the nurse held out her hand. "I’m Rosa . I was helping take care of your daughter here."

He ignored her hand and pulled her into a one arm hug, careful to keep one hand on Beth’s arm. "I’m Bruce. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Oh, it’s...oh! Oh my," she squeaked as Bruce gave her an extra squeeze.

Beth smiled, "Sorry, Pop’s a hugger."

"Only for people who save my daughter’s life," Bruce said. With one last squeeze, he released Rosa and went back to hugging Beth.

"Hardly saved. She had a few contusions, a sprained wrist. It was mostly just the emotional effects of being in a car accident."

Bruce tightened his arms. "But she’ll be okay?"

"Yes sir. The doctor’s still coming look her over, but she’ll be fine."

"I’m right here, you know," Beth complained.

"Yes, you are, and you’re okay."

"Yes, Papa."

All three of them startled at the loud buzzing that filled the room

Still holding her, Bruce managed to pull out his phone from his vest pocket. "Hello?" he answered. "Yeah, I found her. On level 3. No, D, not B. D. Like dog. Yeah. I’ll see you in a minute."

Beth chewed her lip as she watched him put his phone away. "Was that Daddy?"

"Yep."

"Am I in a lot of trouble?"

"So much trouble," he pulled her in again tightly, and closing his eyes, rested his chin on top of her head.

Rosa snorted quietly and said, "I’ll just page the doctor again so you all can get out of here quickly. If you could just-"

The door flew open, and both Rosa and Beth jumped. Bruce didn’t flinch, just loosened his hold a little so that Beth was visible to the doorway.

Another man filled the doorway, this one one blond and broad. He also looked disheveled and was wearing a thick parka with a tank top, basketball shorts, and sneakers. He was panting and bent over with his hands on his knees. Rosa raised her eyebrows, concerned. It was August and it seemed that he was breathing as if he had been running at top speed, which with his heavy coat must have been slightly uncomfortable.

"Sir, are you alright?" Rosa stepped forward.

He ignored her, fixing his eyes on Beth. He straightened up, and crossed his arms.

"Elizabeth Edith Edward Banner-Barton."

Bruce finally let her go and stepped back as his husband strode forward.

"Dad, I can explain," Beth started. Her words were cut off as Clint threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Then he began to lecture her, while pressing kisses all over her face.

"You are in so much trouble." Kiss to her forehead and her hair. "Can’t believe you." Kiss to her left cheek. "Sneaking around?" Two kisses to her right cheek. "Didn’t you think we’d be worried when we realized?" Kiss to her nose. "That we’d go looking for you?" Two kisses to each eye. "Oh and then we get a call from the police." Kisses to her cheeks again. "That there was an accident." A flurry of kisses followed.

"Urgh, wait," she pushed at his hold. He scowled but let her step back slightly. "What is this? Am I in trouble? Is my punishment being kissed to death?"

"You are in so much trouble, and I’m so happy you’re okay. I was a nervous wreck, ask Papa." He paused, "You are okay right? The police didn’t say.."

"She’s fine," Bruce and Rosa chorused.

The man blinked, glancing at his husband, then at the nurse. He grinned at her and waved, "Hi I’m Clint."

"Rosa. I was helping to attend to Beth."

"Oh god, thank you so much." He stepped forward to wrap her in a bear hug that lifted her slightly off her feet.

"Oof! Oh, okay, okay."

"Sorry, Dad’s a hugger too," Beth shrugged.

"That’s fine, totally fine." She staggered back a little when he let her go. "You’re very welcome. She’s a good kid, I’m sure tonight was just an aberration."

"Yeah, an aberration," Beth repeated.

"I’m sure it was," Clint held his arms out. Beth rolled her eyes, but stepped into his hug. "But still doesn’t change the fact that you are in trouble. So much trouble."

"I know, Dad. I’m sorry," she said in a small voice

"What? Aww, Beth, don’t apologize. I’ll lose all my righteous parental fury."

"What, like never apologize again?"

"You’re twisting my words."

"Someone has to."

Bruce smiled at the two gently bickering and then turned to Rosa. "You mentioned that the doctor still needs to see her?"

"Oh yes, I’ll go see where he is. Just one quick question."

Bruce waited, raising an eyebrow.

Glancing at Clint and Beth who were in the midst of another argument, she stepped forward and lowered her voice, "Elizabeth Edith Edward?"

Chuckling, Bruce rubbed at his neck. "It was a thing. Robots were involved. And darts."

At her confused look, he shrugged and gave her a crooked smile. He turned back to his family and wrapped his arms around them both.

Rosa shook her head, and smiling at them, left to attend to her other patients.

It was only later, when she had received the double decker wine and cheese gift basket embossed with the Avengers logo that she realized that Beth hadn’t been joking about her father being the Hulk.

Questions and jealousy from her coworkers flew thick and fast, especially when they heard that she had been hugged by both of them.

"What were they like?" Nate asked wistfully.

Rosa thought a moment, and said, "Sweet. They were very sweet. You could tell they all belonged to each other."

Sighing, the nurses grumbled at her good fortune, and went off to another busy day at the ER.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, let me know how it reads! Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://unnaturalnoise.tumblr.com)!


End file.
